User blog:Judgement days plea/The right way to plea for your life 2
So this is my second attempt at writing. Ill try to actually capitalize the beginning of sentences. I figured that they would correct themselves, my mistake XD. As plea walked around asking people about the summoners gate. All he knew was that it was north of town, otherwise, he had no idea where he was going. After about an hour long hike he found a giant mountain with a big door carved into it. He looked around, not seeing Kendall anywhere, so he approached the door. The door stated... ONE MUST AQUIRE 5 GEMS TO OPEN THE GATE. Under the text was 5 small holes, plea figured, five holes five gems, so he put each gem in a hole. The door shined with many colors, he went to grab the handle on the door but it started opening. He backed up only to fall down, looking up at the gate. A light haired girl with a staff came out and pointed it directly at plea. "Who are you, are you safe, can I trust you?" she asked so many questions plea had no time to explain. Though, she seemed more freaked, than she did aggravated. He stood up and she step back. she glared at him like he was a criminal. He held out his hand and started talking. "My name is plea, I'm just as confused as you are, but before we do anything else, why did you come from that big door, and what is your name?". He figured that he needed to keep things calm until Kendall came along. "Uhm well my name is Themis, most people know me as unflinching Themis though, and uhm I guess I really don't know why I came from that door. actually before I wound up here, I was walking into a door myself. Maybe when you went to open this door, I was opening the door, and that's why I'm here now". She made sense, she seemed really smart as well. "Well Themis, its nice to meet you, my friend Kendall had me come here with a few shiny rocks, and so....". Kendall ran into pleas back. "Oh hey plea sorry I'm late, I was just.. Whoa hey you already summoned your first unit"! He seemed so proud, though it didn't seem like a big deal to plea. "Unit? what do you mean by unit"? Plea didn't get what he meant by unit. It almost seemed like an inhumane term in his hearing. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Themis had tears welling up in her eyes. It was easy to tell she was very weak with emotions. In that moment it was very silent, nobody talked and all anyone did was look at another. Until Kendall spoke again. "What I meant by unit is that she came from the doors there, when someone is summoned, they are used as help to fight other forces of evil or for training. Some use them as companions, some use them for good, some... evil." Themis looked down, then back up to smile. "Seems like fun, I mean, for now it seems like ill be the only one for now" She looked at plea and laughed. "Well actually I have another 5 gems for plea, I mean if he wants then..."Kendall was interrupted faster then he talked "OF COURSE I WANT THEM"! plea was excited to do whatever he had done before again. As Kendall held out his hand with the gems, plea quickly took them and placed them in the door. It shined again, only this time a bright red color. This time a spirit with bright blue skin and dark blue hair floated out with ribbons of orange and bubbles of water. "M-my name is U-Undine....." everyone was silent, all plea did was smile, cheering up the water spirit, and causing Themis to smile as well. (BACKSTORY!: Themis was pleas first ever unit, besides the burny and sparky and the one you get to pick, and funny thing is, I fused them all to Themis because I was a noob, she ended up being my first 6 star to, I love her with every inch of my heart<3. Actually I probably got undine the second after with the gems I had purchased, and today I evolved her to her 6 star, love her just as much as Themis.) Category:Blog posts